


A Fruit Fighter on a Golden Saucer

by FruitFrakker



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Romance, blueberry inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitFrakker/pseuds/FruitFrakker
Summary: Tifa helps Cloud relax through... unorthodox methods. Blueberry inflation, one-shot.





	A Fruit Fighter on a Golden Saucer

Tifa Lockhart fidgeted with her ponytail anxiously as she sat at the side of the bed in her hotel room, idly scratching her thigh through her black skirt with her free hand. She glanced across the room as she waited, rolling her eyes at the garish 'spooky' decorations that filled the room. Why did that Dio guy make the only hotel in this damn tourist trap haunted house themed? Couldn't he at least had another, normal inn for people who didn't find hokey skeletons and vampires charming?  
  
She bit her lip as the minutes passed, crossing her legs as she eyed the door, which she had left unlocked. _He should be here by now, right? _She thought to herself. _He said he'd be here... _She shook her head, feeling a bit foolish for getting so worked up about Cloud. But, this entire journey, already spanning two continents, she'd try to reconnect, to understand who this Cloud is. And yet he remained as frustrating a cipher as ever.  
  
Tifa could hear a loud, spirited argument erupt from beyond wall, probably Barret and Cid, their newest companion, at each other's throats over something. She sighed. It was a wonder the party hadn't torn itself to pieces yet. She let her mind begin mull over the journey to come when the door to the room creaked open. "Tifa?" the spiky haired mercenary asked as he emerged through the doorway.  
  
Tifa perked up on the bed at Cloud's appearance, a smile spreading on her face. "Oh, Cloud!" she said cheerfully. "Glad you could make it."  
  
He shrugged indifferently. "Not much to do at this hour anyways.." his voice trailed off. Tifa took the moment to study Cloud's form. More than his toned abs and ripped biceps, as appealing as they were to her, she focused on his face. Even in the dim candle light she could make out his hazy blue eyes staring intently, not at anything in the room but something in the unseen distance, something unknown to her. It was a look of determination, which Tifa had always admired, but it also had an unnerving, obsessive quality to it, like whatever-  
  
"Tifa," Cloud said, startlingly Tifa from her trance. "Something up?"  
  
Tifa's face flushed red. "Oh, oh nothing," she tugged on her suspender nervously. "Just thinking about all we've been through is all."  
  
"Well, we still have a long way to go," Cloud said, turning away slightly to step towards the window. "Sephiroth's still out there; I can't rest until I find that son of a bitch..." He glanced out the window, the moonlight on blinds casting an eerie shadow across his face. Tifa tentatively stood from the bed, walking up behind him.  
  
"I... I understand this is important to you, it is to me too- to all of us; we wouldn't be following you if it wasn't. But... don't you think you're getting too... fixated on this?" Tifa tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but he brushed it off, turning around with a slight scowl.  
  
"You don't get it, Sephiroth should be dead. I _killed him_ my own hands." Cloud was beginning to grow visibly worked up. "It shoulda all been over then, revenge for our families, our friends, everyone he made suffer. But now..." he shook his head, gritting his teeth. "I just have to find him, Tifa. I need to find him."  
  
Tifa took him by the hand. "I remember Cloud," She said softly. "I remember what he did to our town. I hate him every bit as much as you do. But.. the Cloud I knew would never become so.. consumed by it..." _At least... the Cloud I thought I knew_, she thought uncomfortably to herself.  
  
Cloud sighed, running a hand over his forehand. "I'm sorry.. I'm, I'm alright. I just... I feel restless."  
  
"Then calm down a little, and let's talk," she said, returning to a happy demeanor, leading him over to the side of the bed. "Focusing on things too much can lead to burnout." She plopped down on the side of the bed.  
  
"Uh, sure..." He said, sitting beside her. "So," He started, twiddling his fingers. "What'd you want to talk about?"  
  
Tifa placed a hand to her chin, cocking her head. "Hmm, well, you could always tell me about what happened after.. you know.."  
  
"..I don't wanna talk about it," Cloud said simply after a pregnant pause, staring at the floor. Tifa covered her mouth, stifling a giggle.  
  
"Big bad soldier of fortune can't speak of the awful things he's done?" She nudged him in the arm. "'Course, we're both terrorists and outlaws now, So I guess that makes us equally horrible, huh?" she leaned her head against his shoulder pad. Cloud groaned.  
  
"Oh Cloud," Tifa giggled, straightening up. "You're so straight-laced. Though, I didn't really think you'd tell me since I haven't gotten a word about it outta you since-"  
  
"What do you want then?" Cloud said bluntly. She shifted away, frowning slightly.  
  
"I just, I want to reconnect with you is all," she said, her brown eyes glancing at the floor. "I mean, I was so glad to see you again after all these years, but sometimes, it's like I don't even know you..."  
  
"Look, Tifa," Cloud said, turning towards her sympathetically. "I know I've been... distant, but I'm still me. I just.. got a lot on my mind."  
  
Tifa scoffed playfully, brushing some of her brunette bangs. "See, that's what I wonder, if you _really _are the Cloud from Nibelheim. Fortunately..." she reached into the cleavage of her tanktop and pulled out a rectangular strip of wax paper. "I have the perfect way of finding out~."  
  
Cloud cocked an eyebrow. "Gum?" Tifa shook her head with a smile.  
  
"Oh you wish. I remember it vividly. It was, hm, '97 or '98 I suppose, round the time the 'Net first came to our village. One day I overhear your mom complaining to another parent about the lewd images you've been viewing online. And I think what in the world could lil' Cloud be into that's so bad? So of course I sneak into your house the next day to view your search history and," she chuckled, peeling back the wrapper on the gum. "You certainly have interesting tastes, I'd say~."  
  
Cloud gulped. "Tifa.. what exactly is that gum?"  
  
"Oh, this?" she said waggling it around. "They sell these in a vending machine in the lobby. 'Spice up your SpOOoooky 'Sexcapades', apparently on top of everything else this is also a damn love hotel, but that's not important. What this is," She held it out. "Is spearmint gum which has been infused with Transform Materia as well as..." she did a little drumroll with her free hand against her thigh. "Blueberries~."  
  
Cloud bit his lip, looking away but unable to hide his flushed cheeks. "I don't... know what you're getting at..." he cringed.  
  
"Ohhhh really? So, if I put this," she pressed the piece of gum against her lips. "In my mouth, you wouldn't get hot and bothered? Ooooor," She said, pulling it away, enjoying seeing Cloud fidget and squirm. "Perhaps you'd prefer to have Aerith try it instead~?"  
  
Cloud's face suddenly went rigid, as if he was now just remembering something. "Aerith..." He said softly, as if in a trance. Tifa scowled in annoyance.  
  
"Really? You'd rather do it with her?"  
  
"N-no!" Cloud said, snapping back to reality. "I mean, we're old friends. Don't- don't you think this'd be awkward?"  
  
"_Old friends,_"Tifa muttered, lying down on the bed on her back, glancing at Cloud with a slight smirk and blush. "It ever occur to you that I might want us to be more than 'old friends'?"  
  
Cloud scratched the back of his neck, wincing a bit as he stood up. "Do you really think this is the time for this?" He said with a groan.  
  
Tifa chuckled. "We might not make it back from this journey," she said, rolling onto her stomach. "Why not have some fun while we can?"  
  
"I..I don't want to force this on you.."  
  
Tifa popped the gum in her mouth, beginning to chew. "Oh sweetie, _chew _I'm not doing this for you~." She blew a bubble, a speck of blue appearing on her nose as it popped. "Seeing you all _chew _worked up over this is well _chew _worth the price of admission..._chew _real strong fruit flavor too.." She caught her nose change color out of the corner her eyes, feeling the cool, tingly sensation on her skin spread up across the crown of her head and down over her rosey cheeks. "So..._chew,_" she blew another bubble. "What do you think so far?"  
  
"Well..." Cloud said with a stutter, watching the azure wave spread down her neck. "I... I always thought blue would be a good color for you.." He leaned forward, hesitantly running his fingers through her brown hair. Tifa rolled her still hazel eyes.  
  
"Come on, be a little more adventurous than that." She shook her chest a bit to entice him, her bosom jiggling against her white tank top and suspenders as the blue crept past her navel, a light gurgling in her gut beginning to emerge. Cloud pit his lip as her reached out with a gloved hand, his fingers gently pressing into her tits. Even through this glove and her tank, he could feel the warm suppleness of her breastflesh, sending a tingle through his body. Without thinking, his grip tightened around her boob, squirting flesh blueberry juice from her nippled onto his palm. "Ohhhhhhhh _chew _yeeeeeah....." Tifa moaned, her mouth hanging open at the sensation. "Thaaat's the ticket..." She kicked her legs a bit, the blue streaking out from under her skirt to color her calves before finally disappearing under her shoes. "Now... this is where the _real _fun _chew _begins, doesn't it~," she said as her stomach gurgled again.  
  
Cloud sighed, pulling his hand back from her breast. "Really, you don't need to do this. I.. I don't wanna make you uncomfortable..."  
  
"Cloud, seriously," Tifa said with an annoyed look, beginning to feel the warm pressure begin to well up in her belly. "I wouldn't be doing this if I weren't at least _chew_ a little interested." She placed a hand against her stomach, feeling it begin to pool out against her fingers, indenting softly as she felt it push downward against the bed. "Oooh yeah.. this.._chew_ this isn't half bad~...." she cooed, placing her other hand at her side as she felt her love handles push out, feeling them up with her fingers as they pressed out and then around her back, increasing the tension in her suspenders. "Come on, berry boy~," she wiggled her ass, which had only just begun to groan at the presence of juice. "You want a piece of this, _chew_ don't you?"  
  
"Y-yes but..." He really didn't have anything to say though, his eyes transfixed by her vibrating ass, straining and squeaking against her skirt, her thighs lower down also beginning to thicken. With some trepidation, he reached out and gave one of her buttcheeks a gentle slap.  
  
"Ugh, Cloud..._chew,_" Tifa said, pulling her arms against her breasts, which had begun to pull against her tank top as well. "You call _chew _that a spank?You've gotta be better than _chew... that..." _She moaned regardless though, feeling the weight of the juice and pulp throughout her body, chugging and sloshing ever outward. Her stomach pancaked somewhat against the mattress, causing the arch of her growing back bulge to further distend, pulling her tank upward and her suspenders against her skin. Her belly widened as well, pushing out several inches wider than her sides, which were still expanding but at a slower rate.  
  
Cloud shook his head, trying to shake off his inhibitions. Tifa wanted this, he wasn't going to let a weak will hold him back from giving them what they both wanted. He brought his hand back with an open palm and slammed it down hard against her plump rear.  
  
"OOOHHH GOD!" Tifa gasped, rearing up as the spank sent shockwaves of pressure and pleasure (to her, they were interchangeable concepts now) throughout her body, her ass delightfully jiggling as her calves joined in on the growing act. "THAT, _THAT.. chew... _was a spank... daaaamn~.." She moaned, crossing her legs as juices released in the throes of pleasure ran down them and her breasts, her nipples clearly visible through her strained shirt. She wiggled playfully against her increasingly immodest clothing, her tank riding further and further up her torso to the point it formed a makeshift bra, which even then creaked and moaned against the unstoppable growth of her breasts. Her suspenders dug a good half inch into her flesh, pressed further and further to the sides by her widening bosom; the creaking of the leather straps was particularly ominous. Her skirt meanwhile relatively effortlessly slid up her ass cheeks, though even there the stretching of fabric was audible.  
  
Tifa took it all in stride though, laying her now somewhat bloated arms on turgid bosom, pressing her hands against her puffy purple cheeks. "You really know how to _chew _treat a girl when you work up the courage for it... _chew," _She stared up at Cloud with a sultry look, her hazel eyes sparkling as she blew another bubble, crossing her legs the other way. She felt... _bigger_ than she could've ever imagined before, but it wasn't painful, or as humiliating as she would've thought. It felt fantastic, her body surging with warm fluid, growing her ever outward, and in a weird way she felt almost empowered, having this beefy, musclebound mercenary cling to her every every word, every slight movement or jiggle of her body. Her coy smile only widened as she felt torso thicken.  
  
Cloud for his part was beginning to get over his trepidation as well, running his fingers up and down her spine from her ass crack to her neck, feeling its curvature push outward increase as it continued to grow. "Thanks..." he said, brushing through her hair as he massaged part of her shoulder, which had begun to be pulled into the growing conflagration of her torso as well. "Does... it really feel as good to you as it looks to me?" His free hand grabbed at her thigh, feeling the juice and pressure inside push back against his fingers.  
  
"Mnnnf, well _chew_ I can't say for certain..." she said, mewling slightly as her legs and shoulders were worked, feeling both of them drawn inexorably inward towards her spherical torso. "Since I can't tell how _chew_ good I look and feel to you, but yeah _chew _I feel pretty goddamn good!" She shook her body in satisfaction. In a series of sharp cracks, the suspenders, already put under undue stress, snapped clear off one by one, Cloud narrowly avoiding being lashed by one. "Whoops! Sorry~!" Tifa teased with a hint of embarrassment, giving a relieved moan as the pressure against her was somewhat relieved, the pace of her torso rounding out quickening.  
  
Cloud cautiously sat back down, stroking his fingers across the belly bulge that had crept out a good foot or so on either side of her, watching her purr in satisfaction. He noticed her bracer and gauntlets were straining against her increasingly flabby arms. "Uh, want me to... remove those?" He said pointing.  
  
"Oh, uh, _chew_ sure..." She said, momentarily stirred from her bliss. She moaned again as he slipped them off her arms, her hands reaching as far as they could go to feel her new curves; the swell of her back beginning to merge with her size, her belly beneath her lifting her off the bed inch by inch, and feeling a very small bit of her enhance rump, which she could barely stretch out to. Cloud laid down to her side, stroking her swollen cheek as she curiously explored her body.  
  
"You're not... just saying all this to make me feel better are you?" He brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Well it _does _feel nice _chew _to get you to acknowledge me for once..." She said with a catty smirk, leaning against her knuckle (her arms were no longer mobile enough to search her body). "But, no..._chew_ have a little self-confidence and perspective _chew_ will ya? You're not _chew.. that _weird..."  
  
Cloud scooted over closer to her, having to crane up to be level with her head, and ran his hand down the near perfect curve of her spine all the way to her ass, which had widened to the point of nearly merging with her torso along with her thighs. He grasped at it, the tension was all the overstretched remains of her skirt needed to tear apart, leaving her in red panties stretched up her ass crack. Tifa moaned at it all; the snap of her skirt, the cool air against her skin, the intense pressure inside her and the grip of her lover's hand on her rear... she couldn't help but leak juice again, this time a steady flow that seemed unlikely to abate.  
  
Cloud nuzzled his head against her's, nibbling on her blue ear. "If you really were up for this," He whispered, a hand stroking across juice stained breasts. "Why wait til now? We had plenty of free time back at Seventh Heaven..."  
  
"Mnnnfff," Tifa moaned, craning her head against her rising shoulder blades which were forcing it into a divot. Her arms as well were forced out to the sides as the upper arms were pulled into her rotund, turgid form; her legs were made to uncross as well as her thighs did the same. "And risk _chew _Marlene walking in on us? I wouldn't _chew _wanna make the reason Barrett teaches her _chew _the birds and the bees be that she walked in on a dude _chew _screwing a piece of fruit~." A bright smile spread across her face. Cloud chuckled himself.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you have a point..." He gazed up and down her rounding, wobbling body. "You're.. pretty big and round now..." he mused.  
  
"I suppose I am," Tifa said coyly, flapping her arms against her sides and kicking her feet. "I'm your helpless little berry girl now. Whatcha gonna _chew_ do with me~?" She said with a wink.  
  
Cloud pursed his lips, sliding off the bed. "Just wait one second..." he said, shrugging his shoulder pad and oversized scabbard to the floor, then pulling his black sleeveless turtleneck off. Tifa bit her plump lip in a moan as she sized up her beau's ripped core and chiseled pecs. He reached around her swollen sides, grabbing her tender yet taut flesh and rolling her over onto her back. Tifa giggled again as her hair danced all about, teetering to and fro as her forearms and calves plumped out once more, drawn deeper into her spherical body, leaving only her hands and feet to wiggle about.  
  
Cloud rested his arms across what once was her belly, scratching his fingers around her navel while rocking her gently. Tifa mewed in delight. "So..._chew,_" she blew yet another bubble, coy as ever despite her size. "What now, SOLDIER boy?"  
  
He looked over her chest, each breast a good deal larger than her head; her now purple areolas, covered in trickles of juice, sliding out from the strained, tattering remains of her top. With a quick motion, Cloud pulled at the fabric, ripping it to pieces. Her breasts jerked outward wildly, spewing juices over herself and Cloud. "GODDAMNIT YES~," Tifa shouted, her mouth wide in ecstasy.  
  
"I'm not done yet~," Cloud murmured, sliding on top of her, his hard abs pressing against her swollen gut making Tifa's heart (and loins) flutter even more. A hand stroked against her cheek, as Cloud locked his blue eyes with her's, still hazel despite everything else. A indigo blush spread across her face as they shared a longing glance.  
  
"Cloud, I..."  
  
"Wait one moment..." he said, pushing a finger against her lip, before bringing his face down to one of her breasts. His tongue reached out and brushed against her sensitive areola, lapping up the liquid spurting from her teat.  
  
"Ohhh...nnnnffff...fffff..." Tifa murmured, squirming her mostly rigid body as best she could. The sensation of his touch against her taut, juice-filled body, it was... it was beyond incredible. She gripped her hands and curled her toes as the pleasure welled up once more. It was... it was...  
  
Cloud bit down on her nipple, working it with his tongue. Tifa released her hands and feet as she felt her whole body was jolted by an epic spasm. "FUUUUCK! YES!" She screamed, stunned by the length and power of her orgasm. Juice gushed from her tits and nethers, splashing all over Cloud's face. He was undeterred, clenching his hands into the flesh of her sides as he continued working her breast, nibbling and lapping against it. "Yes yes YES! KEEP _CHEW _GOING!" she continued to shout. "KEEP-"  
  
A series of loud knocks against the door broke the the two from their stupor. "Tifa!? Cloud!?" Barrett shouted angrily. "The hell y'all doin' in there?! Y'all wakin' up the whole damn floor!"  
  
Their rocking drawing to a halt, Cloud and Tifa looked at each other sheepishly, but not without a sense of satisfaction. Tifa craned her head as best she could towards the door.  
  
"Uh, just give us _chew_ a few minutes," Tifa said, blowing another bubble.  



End file.
